The delivery of active agents, such as therapeutics, to the body can be problematic. With orally administered drugs, the amount of the agents that reaches the systemic circulation can be much less than the dose administered. Furthermore, orally delivered drugs often have poor bioavailability due to a variety of factors (for example, poor solubility in the gut, degradation and the like). Many attempts to circumvent this problem have been attempted. However, the art remains in need of improved compositions for the oral delivery of agents. The present disclosure provides a novel composition for superior solublization of active agents and for formulating active agents for oral administration.